Irken flu
by izfan26
Summary: this story is inspired by invader-sam-93. Zim's got the Irken Flu, and GIR's "helping" him by being his "nurse." I'd be afraid if I were you Zim. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1: feeling sick

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM; ALL RIGHTS GO TO MY HERO, JHONEN VASQUEZ.**_

Zim's POV

I woke up, just not feeling like myself. I felt sick. "Doe! **DOE!** Irkeds dod't get sick!" I yelled at myself, shocked with how I sounded 'I AB ZI- achoo!" I sneezed. "Okay, so I guess ib sick." I sneezed again, and went to the bathroom, looking for the thermometer. I found it. I kept it under my tongue for fifteen minutes. _Beep, beep, beep_ I checked my temperature. What I saw was enough to pull my eyes out of my head. I was perfectly fine, if your definition of perfectly fine is 392.8 degrees… CELCIUS! I know what you're thinking, "how is Zim alive?" well, while I don't know what the normal temperature for a human is, but, an Irkens temperature average is 102.9 degrees ferienhieght. I got a bad feeling in my squeedily-spooch, but not because I was hungry. I threw the toilet open and barfed for five minutes straight. I felt a bit better, but, I knew I was in NO CONDITION to go to school. I had robo-dad call school and tell them his son was too sick to go to school today. I went to the couch, and lay down. GIR ran up to me, a blanket flapping behind him, holding a trashcan and tissue box in his claw. "Don't worry, Mary,' he said, sitting me up "I'll take care of you." He pulled out a red, syrup-ey liquid and a spoon. He put some of the liquid on the spoon, and put it to my lips. Instead of fighting like I usually would, I just drank it. GIR patted my head "good." He covered me with the blanket, put a pillow under me, and left the room. "I'll make you some toast for later, if you feel up to it, Kay?" "Kay, I guess." I muttered, falling asleep.

GIR'S POV

_Poor, poor, POOR master. _I thought as I made the toast. _So sick, so alone. I wish I could catch the flu so I could understand. _I kept thinking about what to do so I could help him. I decided to look up Irken flu on the Irken internet once the toast was done. It popped, and I went to look. I typed, "Irken flu" into the search bar, and about a million results popped up. How to contrast the Irken flu, no, definition of the Irken flu, no… how to cure the Irken flu! Perfect! _To cure the Irken flu, one would have to administer a shot of cobalt into the-_ ew! But, if it was for master's health, I was willing to shove a needle in any part of his body. I sighed. "Computer, do we have any cobalt or a needle?" "sure." Computer answered, teleporting the red liquid ant the shot into the room "here you are. Why do you need it?" "check the internet history." Computer did, and when he got to the part where it told him where to administer the shot, he shouted out, "EW! GIR, tell me you're not going to do that!" "I have no choice. Besides, I'm not doing it NOW." I grabbed the needle, and kept it in my thermos head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get master some toast." I walked into the kitchen, and got the toast for him. Now, I had to figure out the best time to give him the shot.


	2. Chapter 2: can I do it?

Third person

GIR propped Zim up, and put some water to his lips. Zim wanted to push him away, but, he stopped. "Is your skin still waterproof?" GIR asked, wringing out a washcloth over a bucket "yes." Zim said, weakly. Just in case it wasn't, GIR put a bit of paste on Zim's forehead before rubbing the washcloth on his forehead. "You hungry?" GIR tried to ask, but was cut off by Zim retching, and turning an odd-er green color. GIR immediately knew what was about to happen, grabbed the trashcan, and held Zim's head over it as he disposed of the water he had jut tried to drink. "Never mind." He muttered. Zim lay back down, and GIR grabbed a pack of tissues. Zim blew into one of them. GIR decided he'd let Zim sleep for a while. No use trying to give him the shot now. He watched Zim's chest rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall. _Poor preteen_ GIR thought. But, he knew he couldn't give Zim the shot on his own. He had to wait for Dib. "What do you mean?" Computer asked "you heard my thoughts?" "We're connected to each other's circuit boards. Anyway, you can give him the shot on your own! You don't need no stinkin' Dib!" GIR and Computer debated this for about fifteen minutes, but GIR lost. It was decided. GIR wasn't going to wait around for Dib to get here. He could give Zim the shot without his help, right?

_**A/N: WRONG! WRONG! SO WRONG!**_


	3. Chapter 3: and the fight was on!

Zim's POV

I woke up, feeling a bit, better, not like I was going to throw up anymore at least. But, GIR was standing next to me, holding both his hands behind his back, smiling ear-to-ear…at least, he would be if we had ears. _Not a good sign._ I thought. "GIR," I said cautiously "what do you habe behide your back?" "Uhh… Master, take off your pants." "Why?" I asked, scooting away from GIR, ready to activate my PAK legs. GIR looked grave, and pulled out a shot full of cobalt. I freaked out "AAA! GIIR! GET THAT THIG AWAY FROB BE!" GIR's face dropped "but master! It's medicine! It's not gonna hurt ya!" why did GIR say that? He knew if you told me something wouldn't hurt, it almost ALWAYS did. So, I kicked him away, and jumped onto the ceiling "Id IS goig to hurt GIR, ad you dow id!" and, the fight was on! Now, here it is in GIR's POV

GIR's POV

I went downstairs, and got the shot and the Cobalt. I knew the fight that was ahead, but, I couldn't lose my bet with computer. I COULD give him the shot without Dib's help, and I was going to prove it! So, I walked upstairs, and he was still sound asleep. I sighed. I wasn't going to wake him up, so, I just stood there, and stared at him. I don't know why I did this. Stalker, much? But, I was waiting to give him a shot and I didn't want to wake him up, so, that's cool, I guess, right? Anyway, he started to wake up, and I put on a phony grin, making sure he didn't see the needle hidden behind my back. But, my grin gave me away, because he suspected something. "GIR," he said, extreme suspicion in his voice in his voice "what do you have beide your back?" "uhh… Master, take off your pants." "why?" he asked me, scooting away, and, I was sure, ready to activate his PAK legs. I looked grave because I was sure I was going to lose the bet. But, no use trying to hide it. I pull out the red-filled syringe, and master started flipping out. "AAA! GIIR! GET THAT THIG AWAY FROB BE!" my face sinks, because now I know he won't cooperate, but, something in me makes me say "but, master! It's medicine1 it's not gonna hurt ya!" but, he knows from experience that when you tell him something won't hurt, it almost ALWAYS does. Bad. Real bad. So, master pushes me away, and he jumps on the ceiling. "Id IS goig to hurt, GIR, ad you dow id!" and, the fight was on! Hey, IZFAN26! Am I REALLY gonna give him the shot without Dib's help?

Me: no. school will let out an hour after your fight begins. He can and WILL help you then.

GIR: awesome!

Me: until then, just keep trying to give Zim the shot, okay?

GIR: yes, ma'am!

Me: I'm only 13. you can call me Zie. (the last syllable of "lizzie")

GIR: yes… Zie!


End file.
